


devotion

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Doflamingo (mentioned) - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Punk Hazard Arc, Punk Hazard spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Four words sealed her fate.
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	devotion

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't wanna post too many of these as standalone fics but,,, i just really like this one
> 
> i'm posting daily drabbles over on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/) and always taking requests ❤️

“Die for me, Monet.”

Those four words sealed her fate. She knew it would happen one day; her devotion to the young master knew no bounds. She would walk straight into hell for that man. No questions asked.

On the island of Punk Hazard, she carried out her purpose. It was time to die for the cause, to show Joker just how dedicated she was. She wouldn’t mourn her death or beg for her life. She accepted her passing with poise and grace, just as Joker wished.

When the moment came, she went out with a smile on her face.


End file.
